Best Laid Plans
by Elory
Summary: A late response to the Unbound Improv Challenges. GS, of course. Thanks to Kris for her support .


Title: Best Laid Plans

Author: Elory

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Response to the Improv Challenge on Unbound.

**Best Laid Plans**

**"Quit picking at it!"**

****

**"PEAS!**** Grissom, it has peas!" Sara spat back through clenched teeth as she continued to pick the offensive green vegetable from her vegetarian risotto. _A spicy tomato based risotto with a medley of fresh vegetables. The menu had claimed. Medley my ass._ Sara mused as she picked through the gluggy rice in an attempt find another piece of diced carrot.**

****

**"How anyone can claim to be a vegetarian and not like peas is completely beyond me." Grissom teased, ignoring the silent threats Sara was sending him.**

****

**"If it's that bad just send it back. Order something different" he suggested in an offer of conciliation. This restaurant was his choice and he was feeling slightly guilty about the fact that his meal was pretty much everything it had promised to be…not wonderful, but definitely not a catastrophic choice.**

****

**_I guess the bubble had to burst eventually._**** Grissom sighed internally. Ever since he'd extended the olive branch and offered the hand of friendship to Sara, things had gone incredibly well. Almost too well, in the realm of 'too good to be true' and the last thing Grissom wanted was for none of this to be real. However, the fact that it was now no longer perfect didn't seem to make him feel any better.**

****

**"It's okay Grissom. I'm really not that hungry. Shh" she warned as he attempted to interrupt. "I'm not trying to be difficult and I understand your need to order meat every once in a while…and I appreciate that usually you consider my needs before yours, so really it's okay." Taking a deep breath, she reached over to grasp Grissom's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as she smiled at him.**

****

****

****

****

****

**"Well, that was memorable" Grissom stated as he led Sara from the restaurant to the car park. **

****

**The waiter, on returning their plates to the kitchen for cleaning, had been confronted by the chef who in turn had demanded to know who had left so much of their meal untouched. He had then proceeded to storm into the restaurant, arms flailing, to accuse Sara of having no epicurean respect--that she was gastronomically flawed and to "Never disgrace my restaurant with your presence again." **

****

**To this command, Sara—unwisely, in retrospect—added, "I'd already made my mind up about that as soon as my meal was served." **

****

**This caused the already irate chef to lunge towards her, his hands clawed as if to throttle her if he got the chance. Which he didn't as Grissom gallantly threw himself into the line of fire and grabbed the man's arms and pushed him down into the chair he had recently vacated before any damage could be done. **

****

**Looking around the restaurant and realising that quite a scene was being made, Grissom grabbed Sara's arm and pulled her behind him as they made their speedy egress.**

****

**"It was unbelievable. I kept expecting someone to jump out from behind a tree with a camera. Talk about over sensitive!" Sara exclaimed.**

****

**"All I can say is I'm glad you didn't take my advice and send it back. I think he may have taken umbrage." **

****

**"I reckon you would have been processing a crime scene, my homicide." Sara shot back.**

****

**"At least now I understand why I've never heard any recommendations for the place." Grissom chuckled as he unlocked the car and opened the door for Sara. "I promise I'll make it up to you." He offered sincerely before shutting her door and moving around to the driver's side.**

****

****

****

****

****

**Grissom nervously wiped his hands on the tea towel slung over his shoulder as he moved to answer the knock at his door. In response to his promise to Sara to make up for the disaster of their previous date, Grissom had taken the bold step of inviting her to his place for dinner, their first date in private. He had spent the past week researching vegetarian dishes that would not only appeal to Sara's tastebuds, but that might also infuse a more romantic atmosphere into the evening. He'd read that oysters were known for their aphrodisiac properties, but didn't want to send such an obvious clue as to his attentions. **

****

**Sara grinned as the door opened and handed Grissom a bottle of wine as she crossed the threshold.**

****

**Taking the bottle of Riesling, Grissom led Sara to the dining table with a hand on the small of her back. His fingers caressed her bare skin where her top didn't quite meet the skirt she was wearing.**

****

**"Hey", Sara whispered as she turned into him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.**

****

**"You look lovely." Grissom complemented as he leant into her, taking the chance to smell the delicate perfume she was wearing.**

****

**"Thanks, you look rather nice yourself" Sara returned the compliment, her happiness showing in the slight flush of her cheeks. "Something smells good, what are we having."**

****

**"Um…baked scallops with asparagus followed by figs grilled with ricotta and almonds for desert." He replied.**

****

**"Grissom" Sara purred as her grin widened and she moved her mouth close to his ear. "Next time you want to sleep with me, just ask."**

****

**Return to El's page**


End file.
